Sad Ending Happy Beginning
by pretentious-emo-kid
Summary: For everyone who felt Donna deserved a happy ending. UPDATED Need to have watched 'Journey's End'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing, don't sue.

A/N:I absolutely love Donna, and I couldn't believe that she got cheated out of a happy ending, so I've used the bit about one of the assistants dying, made it more literal, and then tailored it to suit my own ends. I know this looks even more miserable than the actual events of 'Journey's End' at first glance, but depending on whether or not anyone reads/reviews/likes this initial chapter, the story will be continued to be happy, happy, happy! :)

Basically, 'Journey's End' is pretty much as it was, until the bit where Donna touches the hand, and then it's pretty much the same again, until the Tardis reappears on the crucible.

First story for Doctor Who, hope you enjoy. x

DW DW DW

(The Tardis. Donna is crawling around. The smoke is making her cough, and streams of tears cover her face.)

Donna: (Desperately) Come on, Doctor! Hurry up and rescue me!

(Her eyes fall on The Doctor's hand. It's glowing and bubbling. After a moment of indecision, she reaches out and touches it. There is a blinding white light, and as it fades, we see a second Donna stood in front of the original. The second one is dressed all in white.)

Donna: Oh my God!

Donna II: Oh, please don't ask the question you're thinking of asking. Seriously, you'll embarrass us both.

Donna: Who are _you_?

Donna II: (Winces) You asked it. (A pause) Well, isn't it obvious? I'm you!

Donna: Wait a minute, what on Earth going on?

Donna II: I'm you in the future. (Grins – she is clearly enjoying being the only person in the room who understands what's happening, for once.)

Donna: (Totally nonplussed) Come again.

Donna II: (Holds up hands) First things first – let's save you.

(Donna II crosses over to Tardis' controls and flies them out of the flames.)

Donna: (Very, very confused) What the…how did you…I…just do that?

Donna II: (In same 'I'm clever!' tone as before) You just saw how I did it, I'm the future you, so I remember how to do it.

Donna: But that makes no – (Breaks off, clutching head in pain.)

Donna II: (Not very sympathetic) Hurts, doesn't it? That's called a paradox head ache, and I'd get used to them, love, because you're about to have a boatload more.

NEXT SCENE

(The prison. Everyone has just been teleported there, and…well…the Universe is in a lot of trouble. Cue Tardis appearing. Everyone looks shocked as Donna strolls out.)

Donna: (Brightly) Hello, everybody. (Turns to Jack, grins cheekily) Hello, _Captain_.

Doctor: (Smiles widely, despite the Universe's predicament, and his obvious confusion) Donna, you're alive! How?

Donna: Plenty of time for that later. (Deftly skips aside to escape force field cell thingy.) I just have a couple of things to take care of.

(Donna approaches controls to side of her.)

Cntd: Firstly, I've got to single handedly stop the Daleks…this button.

(She flicks a switch, and all the Daleks freeze; immobilized. All human (and time lord) jaws drop.)

Doctor: Donna, you just…but you can't change a plug!

Donna: (Points mock threateningly in his direction.) Oi, watch the lip, space man. Though, I guess you're right; I mean, _normally _I'm completely useless at stuff like this, but then again, _normally _the future me hasn't already done it, traveled back through time, and explained what she did and how.

Doctor: (Frowns) What you just said made absolutely no sense.

Donna: (Mock mysteriously) It's not supposed to; it's a paradox. (To Davros) So. _So_. You're the…person…who tried to kill me. (Turns up her nose in disgust) Well, I've got news for you, _mate_. You are seriously going to regret that.

Capt. Jack: Er, Donna, perhaps you could take that up with him later.

Donna: (Flashes him a brilliant smile, before hitting herself lightly on the forehead) You're right; I have to free The Doctor (pushes a button) so that he can…

(Doctor yells in triumph as the force field cell thingy around him disappears)

Doctor: Save the Universe!

(He crosses over to the controls, and pulls a series of levers, pushes switches, explaining what he's doing as he does it, then pulls Donna towards him, and squeezes her in a tight hug.)

Cntd: You're great sometimes, Donna.

(The countdown to the annihilation of the twenty-seven planets stops.)

Davros: (Yells like an injured beast) It's not possible! Dalek Khan promised –

(Donna turns on her heel to face him, looking angrier than we have ever, ever seen her before, and breaks him off)

Donna: (Darkly) You, shut up. (Suddenly cheery again) Oh, and I have to free you lot!

(She pushes another few buttons, and the cells holding the others disappear. Rose, Martha, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Jackie, and Mickey – all of them stand still, completely astounded for a moment, before all erupting in excited cries, and rushing to clear the Daleks out of the way. Cue the Rose/Sarah-Jane 'nice to see you again' bit, etc. The Doctor happily joins in the celebrations. Only Donna is still and silent. She smiles, but it's a little sad.)

Doctor: (Hugging both Martha and Sarah-Jane, who look a little bewildered, but happy) Just like old times, huh?

(The Doctor suddenly releases them, and spins to face Donna.)

Cntd: (To Donna) Wait a minute…paradox! You said paradox! Donna, how did you know how to stop the Daleks, and…we-ell, everything else you did?

(Donna's smile is not quite as wide as it previously was, but she seems unnaturally calm as she holds The Doctor's gaze.)

Donna: I already told you. If the Universe needs something badly enough, it can create it – it just has to have the right amount of energy. Well…it found it; in your hand. You put all your excess energy into it when you sort of regenerated, and when I touched it, the Universe used your energy, and my DNA, and made a future version of me. A 'me' that had already done what was needed to stop the Daleks and set you free, and that could tell the me 'me' what it was.

Doctor: And you know all this because the future 'you' told you?

Donna: That's right.

Doctor: (Emphatically) Then _you_ shouldn'tknow it at all, because _she_ shouldn't know it – you're right, it's a complete and utter paradox.

Rose: What's the problem with that?

Sarah-Jane: I'm with Rose on this. I mean, Donna stopped the Daleks, you saved the world. (Laughingly) I don't mind a few paradoxes if _this_ is the result.

(The others grin, but both The Doctor's and Donna's faces remain grave.)

Doctor: (Eyes still not leaving Donna's) The problem is, that paradoxes require a price to be paid. They always end badly for someone.

(At this point, it is almost as though The Doctor and Donna are the only two people in the room.)

Donna: (With a shadow of a smile, and low voice) Trust me; I am absolutely fine with the way this one's going to work out.

Doctor: What's going to happen, Donna?

Donna: (Sighs) People keep saying I'm the most important woman in the Universe, and to be honest, I used to think they were just a bit nuts, but now I see that they're right; I _am_, but only because of what I do.

Doctor: (Urgently) _What_ do you do, Donna?

Donna: I, Donna Noble, am the most important woman in the Universe, because I save the most important man in the Universe; the man who has saved the world a hundred times before, and will a hundred times again; the man whose companions are going to help him pull the Earth back to where it should be. I'm going to save The Doctor.

Doctor: (Very urgently) How? Donna, how are you going to save me?

(Unseen to everyone except the audience, Davros pushes a button, and a mechanical slot in the wall slides open.)

CUT TO:

(The Tardis.)

Donna: (Same urgent tone as The Doctor) How? How do I save him?

(Donna II pauses for a moment, looking sympathetically at Donna, and then pulls up her top to reveal a large red wound in her stomach. It goes through to the other side.)

CUT BACK TO:

(The Prison.)

Doctor: Donna, WHAT DO YOU DO?

Donna: (Simply) This.

(No sound. Out of the slot flies a short, flat blade. It is heading for The Doctor, but Donna steps in the way, and it goes through her stomach. She dies immediately, and falls into The Doctor.)

Doctor: (Whispering, shocked) No.

(Everybody looks shocked. After a moment, Captain Jack sees that The Doctor is not going to move, steps forward, takes Donna out of his arms, and lays her on the ground.)

Capt. Jack: (Notes quietly, but reluctantly – almost as if it is force of habit) Helenthian blade, mechanically propelled.

Martha: (Whispering) What's a –?

Doctor: (Dully) A Helethian blade, otherwise known as a time lord killer. Instant death on impact – too quick for us to regenerate.

Rose: (Crying) How did she know?

Capt. Jack: (Still knelt beside Donna's body) The same way she knew everything she shouldn't have. She walked in here knowing that she was going to immobilize the Daleks, free The Doctor so that he could stop the reality bomb, and…

Doctor: (Tears in his own eyes, though his voice is still as flat and emotionless as before) She knew that she was going to die.

Jackie: She was so brave.

(For a moment, everyone is stationary; shell shocked. Then after a pause…)

Sarah-Jane: (Suddenly determined) You're right, Jackie; she was brave. And she gave us a job. (Everyone looks at her.) We're going to help The Doctor move the Earth. (Crosses over to Doctor, and takes his hand.) (Gently) What do you say, Doctor? Time to go home?

NEXT SCENE:

(The 'Tardis/tow truck bit, only suitably less jolly. One by one, The Doctor drops everyone home.)

NEXT SCENE:

(Donna's body is laid out on her bed at home. Her mum is beside her, sobbing uncontrollably. Wilf stands by The Doctor, tears in his eyes, obviously absolutely desolate.)

Doctor: (Guiltily, to Wilf) I am so sorry. (Pause) But she saved the entire Universe; you should be so proud of her.

Wilf: We are.

(Doctor takes something out of his pocket, and slips it around Donna's neck. It's her key to the Tardis, on a chain.)

Doctor: So am I. You were brilliant, Donna.

(He leaves.)

DW DW DW

A/N2: Sorry for stealing the plug line straight from the show, I just absolutely loved it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Set at the time of the Christmas special. (The events of Part One took place beginning of July, when 'Journey's End' aired.)

--

_It has been six months since The Doctor placed the Tardis Key around Donna's neck, and left her with a grieving Wilf and Sylvia. Though he has enjoyed adventures with various favourite characters, he has not met a new permanent companion; as far as The Doctor is concerned, Donna's place will never be filled._

_Meanwhile, on Earth, the London branch of UNIT has been forced to hire many new recruits after the events of 'The Poison Sky'. Even Colonel Mace has requested to be transferred to a different branch, and so a new commanding officer, Colonel Matterson, is in charge. Though he is aware that The Doctor has saved the Earth many times, Matterson disapproves of his rather eccentric techniques, and prefers the UNIT way of doing things. Thus it is that he is more than a little reluctant when the powers that be command he contact The Doctor for help with the planet's latest crisis._

FIRST SCENE:

(The Doctor emerges from the Tardis looking a little confused to be met by a crowd of UNIT soldiers.)

Matterson: (Salutes) Welcome to –

Doctor: (Cuts him off) Yes, yes, I know where I am. What I want to know is: who are _you_, and where did you get this number? (Holds up phone.)

Matterson: I am Colonel Matterson, sir, and we have your number on a file from Dr. Martha Jones, given before she resigned, to be used as and when the situation demands.

Doctor: (Dryly) And did Dr. Jones give you this number out of choice?

Matterson: I wouldn't know, sir. Not my place to know.

Doctor: Of course. And you lot (turns to soldiers) get your hands down. And no more 'sir'-ing, either. (Sighs) I say it every time I'm here, and it never seems to sink in.

NEXT SCENE:

(In the UNIT operations room. The Doctor is talking to a technician. The Colonel does not look happy.)

Doctor: So what's the problem?

Technician: A signal, sir. We can't recognise it, translate it, or even tell if it's _for_ us, or, rather more worryingly _about_ us. Duration about three weeks, so far.

Doctor: (Incredulous) That's it? (To Matterson) You called me here for a _signal_?

Matterson: Not my choice, sir.

Technician: People in high places are worried. Only six months after the entire Earth is moved, even something as small as an unexpected signal will make you a little...jumpy.

Doctor: (Conceding) Fair enough, but what do you want _me_ to do about it?

Matterson: Trace the source of the signal. Inform UNIT of its meaning.

Technician: (Sighing at Matterson) We only want you to take a look, Doctor. I think everyone just needs some assurance.

Doctor: (Hesitates for a moment, then) Fine. I'll see what I can do.

(Starts to head out to where the Tardis is waiting, but Colonel Matterson calls out to him.)

Matterson: Doctor, it was not my choice to bring you here, but unfortunately I was overruled. However, if you are in my building, you will obey my rules.

Doctor: (Coolly) And what rules would they be?

Matterson: I am assigning you a guide – a member of the UNIT staff who will monitor your actions.

Doctor: (Dangerous tone) Really?

Matterson: (Drawing himself to his full height) Yes.

Doctor: Who?

Matterson: That is irrelevant information.

Technician: They're bringing down the head of HR.

Doctor: (Grinning) HR? Human Resources?

Technician: (Also smiling) I think the irony was purely accidental, Doctor. (Looks at watch) In fact, she should be here by –

(He is cut off by the arrival of a certain red-headed woman.)

Donna: Sorry I'm late. Tell you what though, bloody funny how an organisation that deals with aliens and spaceships can't get its hands on a working coffee machine.

(Donna is oblivious to The Doctor's startled expression. He stares at her.)

Doctor: It..._can't_ be...

Donna: (Still completely oblivious) Donna Noble, head of Human Resources, no pun intended. (Holds out her hand.)

(The Doctor still looks completely shocked, but after a moment of indecision, he pulls her into a rib-crushing hug.)

Donna: Wow, no one told me he was so friendly.

Doctor: (Grinning as he pulls out of the hug) What? No (mimics Donna) 'hands off, spaceman!'

(Donna looks blank)

Doctor: (Truth dawns on him) You have no idea who I am, do you?

Donna: (Offended) I'm not thick! You're The Doctor – they don't shut up about you around here.

(The Doctor looks at her, seemingly a little crushed, but hiding it well. After a long pause...)

Doctor: Yeah, that's right.

NEXT SCENE:

(Donna's office. There are stacks of paper all over the floor, which she has clearly thrown hastily off her desk to make room for the many monitors that have been placed there for The Doctor's use. Currently, she is logging on for him, whilst he stands behind her chair, regarding her with a look of...longing? After tapping the final keys, Donna spins on her chair to face him.)

Donna: (Brightly) There you are; logged on. And with your security clearance, you can do pretty much whatever you want to the planet.

(The Doctor doesn't look as though he's really listening. Instead, he continues looking at her as though unsure whether to believe his eyes.)

Doctor: Right. (Pause) So, Donna Noble. How did _you_ end up working for UNIT?

Donna: Well, that's a pretty weird story, even for this place.

(Doctor settles himself on the desk across from hers, and waits for her to continue.)

Donna: Well, about six months ago, I was diagnosed with what the doctors called, "inexplicable retrograde amnesia".

Doctor: Quite a mouthful.

Donna: Well, basically, I woke up one morning, and the past year and a half of my life was a total blank. I mean, completely blank. Didn't remember a thing.

Doctor: (Looks thoughtful) That must have been difficult to cope with.

Donna: Well, yeah. But my family was really great, even my mum, which is probably the weirdest thing about it all. They helped me get on with my life, and in no time at all I was completely back to normal. 

(Pause) Except...well, I wasn't. I'd changed. Suddenly life seemed so _boring_. I'd be stood in Tescos, queuing up for a loaf of bread, when suddenly I'd want to shout at everyone there that there was so much more to the world. It was stupid; I couldn't remember the last time I did anything more exotic than go for a weekend in Blackpool. But there you are. So, to pass the time, I started reading conspiracy theories as fast as I could find them. You know, stories on the internet about ghosts, and monsters, and aliens. Mad, really, 'cause I'd never believed in any of it before, but now, something in me was saying, "this is real, Donna". So, one day, I got this tip off this website, followed it up, and saw my first alien.

Doctor: What was it?

Donna: Ood. It fell out of the rift. I went all the way to Cardiff to see it.

Doctor: (Sharply) Cardiff?

Donna: Yeah. Lucky to avoid getting retconned by one of that Torchwood lot, wasn't I? Worth the risk, though; it was amazing. And yet –

(She breaks off.)

Doctor: What?

Donna: Well, there was this part of me, the same crazy part kept waking me up in the middle of the night with dreams about spaceships, that felt like it was completely natural. I wasn't scared at all, even though Ood, well, they're not the most attractive looking things in the Universe, are they?

(Doctor smiles in a way that says, _'vintage Donna Noble'_.)

Doctor: So, what happened next?

Donna: Shouldn't we be working on this signal thingy?

Doctor: Nah, this is much more interesting.

Donna: (Shrugs) Well, UNIT picked me up to do the traditional, 'tell anyone and we'll set you up to look like a nutter' speech, but the guy doing it was so impressed that he offered me a job instead! He said...wait...I've got it here...(fishes letter out of desk drawer) ..."in light of Miss Noble's conduct, attitude, and apparently instinctive knowledge of alien species, it is my personal opinion that the most beneficial action for all involved would be to recruit her to UNIT staff. I will be recommending this to my superiors upon my arrival back on base..." (Puts letter back) Me..._Donna Noble_...instinctive knowledge_. _Isn't that mad?

Doctor: Not really, Donna. After all, you're brilliant.

Donna: Make up your mind pretty quickly, don't you?

Doctor: (Amused) I guess I do. (Pause, reluctantly) well, I guess we'd better get to work then.

Donna: Matterson'll do his nut if we just sit here talking all day.

(Doctor frowns darkly, before turning to the monitor. After a few moments, he turns back to Donna.)

Doctor: Ah, Donna, meant to ask you. What happened to that Ood? The one you saw in Cardiff?

Donna: Oh, well, Torchwood wanted him, of course, but UNIT got there first. He's kept in a room across base. I go to visit him every now and then, but poor thing, I think travelling through the rift sent him a bit mad.

Doctor: Why do you say that?

Donna: Well...he's convinced I'm a doctor.

CUT TO:

(Donna's office again. A quick shot of the clock on the wall tells us that several hours have passed since the last scene. Donna is alone, spinning round on her chair, when her new friend, Mary, knocks and enters.)

Mary: Afternoon. (Pause) Well, where is he?

Donna: He's gone to talk to the techies. Turns out this signal's giving him more trouble than he expected.

(Mary settles onto the desk in the same place The Doctor sat earlier.)

Mary: I don't believe it! Everyone here is stumbling over themselves to meet The Doctor, and when he arrives, _you _get to be his personal guide. You lucky cow!

(Donna smiles smugly. At this point, The Doctor arrives outside the door, but upon hearing voices, stays outside and listens.)

Cntd: So, what's he like?

Donna: Skinny.

(Outside door, Doctor rolls his eyes.)

Mary: I meant his personality.

Donna: Mad. Like a six-year-old; won't sit still. But (smiles a little to herself) there's something about him, Mary.

Mary: (Smiles cheekily) Well, he seems to be travelling alone at the moment. Hey, can you imagine? If when all of this was done, he flew you off on his Tardis? Wouldn't that be great?

Donna: Oh, come off it. Like you said, half the women in UNIT...and half the men, come to that...would drop everything and run off with him before you could say 'robin hood'. Why would he ever choose me?

(The Doctor smiles sadly at this, and decides to burst into the room. His unexpected arrival prompts Mary to fall off the desk.)

Doctor: Hello...? I'm The Doctor.

Mary: (Stammers shyly) Yes...yes, I know. I'll...er...just be off, and let you two work. Bye Donna.

Donna: (Smiling) Bye.

(Mary leaves, and Donna punches The Doctor affectionately on the arm.)

Cntd: Bless her. You scared the poor girl half to death.

Doctor: (Innocently) I didn't do it on purpose.

Donna: (Disbelieving) Oh, right? (Pause) Well, did they give you any help?

Doctor: (Indignant) I wasn't going for _help_. I just needed to...confer.

Donna: (Smirks) Okay then, how did the _conferring _go?

Doctor: (Smiles widely) Well...

NEXT SCENE:

(Clearly another couple of hours have passed. The Doctor is in the operations room, fiddling with the wires on what looks like (and, really, _is_) a home-made speaker. Donna is helping, grinning as he asks her to throw him various bits and pieces from a toolbox she is knelt beside. Several other members of the UNIT staff watch them. They are clearly anxious, but Donna and the Doctor are in their element, laughing with one another as they work. Colonel Matterson has _somehow _– read, Donna's been mischievous with her pager – been sent to the wrong end of the Base.)

Doctor: (Excitedly) Then I link this to that, twist this...

Donna: (Latching onto his enthusiasm) You're mad, you are, Doctor! Well, and truly barking!

Doctor: Oh, but isn't it fun?

(Donna simply laughs.)

Cntd: Right! Now, Donna, can you pass me the –

(She throws him a tool without him finishing the sentence. He comes to an abrupt halt.)

Cntd: (In amazement) Donna, you didn't even know what I was going to say? How did you...?

Donna: (Shrugs) You just had that face on. The 'Donna, pass me the spanner' one.

(The Doctor smiles like an idiot at her, then goes back to work. After a few more adjustments, the speaker emits a rush of white noise.)

Doctor: It's working!

(In the excitement of the moment, he hugs Donna happily, and she squeezes back, too happy to be awkward. The embrace lasts a few seconds, before they pull apart, smiling.)

Cntd: Now, I just have to lock it on to your suspicious signal.

Technician: How long will that take?

Doctor: Ooh, about forty seconds.

(He crosses to one of the nearest control panels, and starts fiddling. Donna watches him in amazement. Mary enters the room, holding two cups of tea.)

Mary: Tea, Donna? Doctor?

Donna: Ah, molto bene! Though, you don't half pick your moments.

(Mary smirks at her, and places The Doctor's cup beside him.)

Doctor: Thanks. (To Donna, but not looking up from the controls) Tell me, Donna, you ever say that before you lost your memory?

Donna: What? Molto bene?

Doctor: Yeah.

Donna: (Slowly) Now you mention it..._no_.

Doctor: Yeah, didn't think so.

(After another two or three seconds, the white noise from the speaker changes into a clearer sound, but still not completely understandable. The Doctor steps forward, wiggles the speaker around a bit, and then steps back again, and instinctively reaches for Donna's hand. She looks down at their entwined hands, but does not say anything. He catches her looking, and they smile nervously at one another. Then...)

Voice through speaker: This is cyberman troop unit #343, message for cyberman troop unit #6938, are all cybermen in position to begin attack on Earth?

--

TBC in part three...


	3. Chapter 3

A fairly short chapter, very Donna/Doctor, but necessary. Don't worry; the Cybermen get their time in the spotlight very soon...

(It has been a short while since the speaker started emitting a Cybrman voice, after the initial message, it went silent, and they have heard nothing since. The silence is worrying people. Due to the severity of the situation, Colonel Matterson is unfortunately present, and he is arguing with UNIT leaders around the world (via a screen, naturally) about what action should be taken. Matterson wants to prepare troops, ready to fight, whilst a Colonel Johnson in New York wants to try and negotiate with the Cybermen. The Doctor watches them, exasperated, for a while, before deciding to interrupt.)

The Doctor: Well this is all very nice, but do you mind if I give my opinion? (Waits for answer – all are silent) No? Good. (To Johnson) Look, I know everyone's nervous after what happened in July, but you can't negotiate with Cybermen – just trust me on that. (To Matterson) And you, well, I already knew you were an idiot; you can't march your men straight against them. "Mobilise your troops", by all means, but use your early warning to protect people. Don't go head on with Cybermen – you can't win.

Matterson: So what you are saying, sir, is that you want us to do absolutely nothing? Perhaps _Doctor_, you should leave decisions about Earth to humans.

Johnson: We respect your opinion, Doctor, but this is a decision that _we_ have to make.

(The UNIT leaders begin arguing again. Donna turns to The Doctor, and they have a quiet conversation, unnoticed by the others.)

Donna: Why do I work for these people?

Doctor: I've been wondering the same thing myself. Come with me.

Donna: (Shocked) What?

Doctor: Outside, to the Tardis. We'll see if we can work out what's going on.

Donna: (Realising) Oh, right. Yeah, sure.

CUT TO:

(Doctor and Donna approaching the Tardis.)

Donna: You have no idea how long I've wanted to see this. Is it true? That you can open it by snapping your fingers?

Doctor: How did you know that?

Donna: (Shrugs) heard it somewhere.

Doctor: I can, but there's an even more interesting way of opening it.

Donna: Oh, yeah?

Doctor: Yeah.

(He reaches into her collar, and finds a chain.)

Donna: (Angry) Do you always go around groping people trying to help you?

Doctor: Oh, relax, Donna.

(He pulls on the chain up out of her top, and slips it off her neck.)

Donna: (Shocked) How did you know that was there, and what are you going to do with it?

(The Doctor doesn't say anything, but simply slips the key into the lock, and pushes the Tardis door open. Donna looks at him, eyes wide, mouth open, for a moment, then pulls the key back out, puts it back around her neck, and enters the Tardis.)

Donna: Wow.

Doctor: (Proudly) I know, beautiful, isn't she?

Donna: Well, no. It looks like it's held together by scotch tape and wishful thinking.

Doctor: (Hurt) Hey! This is my home.

Donna: (Gently) It's very nice, Doctor.

(Doctor is mollified.)

Cntd: So...you can do that with _any _key, right?

Doctor: Nope. Just that one and its copies. You noticed the morning you woke up and realised you couldn't remember, I'm guessing.

Donna: Yeah, but...?

Doctor: Long story, and one we don't have time for at the moment.

(Runs over to Tardis computer.)

Cntd: We've got to find out where the Cybermen are hidden.

Donna: (Shakes her head as though trying to dislodge something) Right, yeah. So, um, how do you do that?

Doctor: Easy. If you bear in mind the limitations of the receiver I made, weigh them up against the clarity of the signal we hijacked, do a bit of quick maths...(Looks up in horror) Donna, how long since we heard that message?

Donna: (Looks at watch) About...twelve minutes. Give or take. Why?

Doctor: (To self) Twelve minutes. That means –

(He is broken off by the sound of a sudden panic as a troop of Cybermen approach.)

Cntd: – The first ship will just be arriving.

Donna: (Panicked) You mean, they're here? Now?

Doctor: That's exactly what I mean.

Donna: (Heads for the door) I have to get back in there!

Doctor: Why?!

Donna: This is my job, Doctor.

Doctor: (Snorts) Oh, Donna, this was never your job. It was your way of finding me.

Donna: What?

Doctor: Never mind, look Donna, come with _me_. We have the position of the Cybermen ships. Let's go snoop around and find out what they want. UNIT have got bigger worries on their mind right now.

Donna: (Looks at him like he's mad) I'm part of UNIT, Doctor. They need me.

Doctor: _I _need you.

Donna: (Disbelieving) You don't _need _anyone, Doctor. Least of all, me.

Doctor: Wrong, especially on the second one.

Donna: (Sarcastically) Right, because 'saving the world' is top of the list of qualities on my CV.

Doctor: (Grins knowingly) Forget the world, you helped save the _universe _before.

Donna: (Very irritated) What _are _you on about? You keep saying all these annoying cryptic things that make no sense, like you're bleeding Gandalf! Will you just say what you mean!

Doctor: Have you ever wondered why that Ood you met calls you 'Doctor Donna' not 'Doctor Noble'?

Donna: It's an Ood. I don't really concentrate that hard on its grammar.

Doctor: It's because you met the Ood before, Donna. With me. They foretold the meeting of the timelines, how ours would cross. The Doctor and Donna together in time, Doctor Donna, Doctor Donna.

Donna: (Pause) I know you're trying to say something, but all I hear is nonsense, nonsense, Frodo, gibberish.

Doctor: (Exasperated) You are always _so _stubborn! Like no one else I've ever met. All right then, how about this? The memories aren't completely eradicated, and the surviving fragments are trying to anchor themselves somehow. I bet you've been having stomach aches.

Donna: So? (Still, she looks a little interested.)

Doctor: Ah, but they're not normal stomach aches, are they? They're always in the same place, always so painful.

Donna: Okay, so I've been getting stomach aches. What's that got to do with you? I know you're 'The Doctor', but you're not exactly the local GP sort of bloke, are you?

Doctor: (Earnest) I know it's difficult; something or someone has taken your memories away. But you have to remember. I never dreamed it would happen, but we've got a whole second chance to carry on where we left off. (Smiles so earnestly that it shocks her) Donna Noble, you're _alive_.

Donna: (Sharply) What do you mean I'm alive?

Doctor: (Hesitates) Last time we were together, you saved my life. But to do it, you let yourself die. You sacrificed yourself for me.

Donna: (Long pause, tears start to gather in here eyes.) (Hushed voice) Are you saying that the last time we were together, I was dead?

Doctor:...Yes.

Donna: (In denial, she starts to wipe away her tears.) Me? Nah. Never. Got me mixed up with someone else, mate. Most selfish girl in the world, me. A wimp too.

Doctor: (Sternly) Don't you ever talk about yourself like that. You are no wimp, Donna Noble, defeater of the Daleks, survivor of the fires of Pompeii. You are the most important woman in the Universe.

Donna: (Laughs, but she still look shaken) Now I know you're just of your rocker.

Doctor: But –

(He is cut off by an explosion outside, and the Tardis trembles.)

Cntd: Look, Donna, the only question is will you help me save _them_ (he nods to the outside of the Tardis.)

Donna: (Hesitates for a while, before answering with bravado) Oh, alright. After all, I might as well die on a Cyberman ship, rather than leading the HR department to the fire exits.

Doctor: That's my girl! (Throws him a threatening look) Sorry.


End file.
